The Bet
by lunalovegood129
Summary: (My friend wrote this story,and I'm just putting it up for her.) Ron likes Hermione (duh).But,he hasn't told her yet! Harry makes a bet with Ron that Ron can win Hermione's heart.But Hermione's fallen for new-guy Josh.-COMPLETED-
1. 10 Ways to Impress Hermione?

Hello! This is MY FRIEND'S story, and my twin sister and I were betas were for it, and since my friend doesn't have an ff.net username, and doesn't look like the really wants to spend her time putting this stuff up, I volunteered for the job. Here it is, enjoy:

**The Bet**

_Ron has a crush on Hermione. But Hermione has fallen for the new Hufflepuff exchange student, Josh. What will Ron do to win Hermione's heart? Will he even be smart enough to think about trying? Well, knowing Ron, he probably won't. So guess who has to nag him to do it? That's right, the-boy-who- lived-who-survived-the-guy-who-let-him-live, our own HARRY POTTER! Ok read the story now! I'm not telling you anymore._

Chapter 1

"Ron, you've got to tell her sometime!" Harry nagged, while they were in the boy's dormitory. "Oh come ON Harry, what am I supposed to say?" asked Ron. "Oh Hermione dear, I just LOVE you! I just heard that you've fallen in love and it's not with me!" Ron said sarcastically. "Yeah, right."

A new boy, Josh, had recently come to Hogwarts. He was an exchange student and in 5th year. In the ceremony, he had gotten sorted into Hufflepuff. When Hermione first saw him, her eyes glittered and Ron banged his head against the wall moaning. That was when Harry knew what he had to do.

"Well, probably not, but umm..." Harry thought for a moment. "Stay here. And try not to do anything stupid." He ran went away for a moment, and then came back with a piece of parchment and a quill.

Ron arched an eyebrow. "What's that for?!" Harry ignored him for a moment and then he lifted up the paper.

"10 WAYS TO IMPRESS HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. Ron grabbed the paper and started to read aloud what it said. "1. Stop being a gi- I AM NOT A GIT!" Ron yelled. "True, not all the time, but quite a lot of the time..." said Harry. Ron frowned and continued reading aloud: "2. Try not to be so tactless, oh sure like, you're not."

Ron said "SHUT UP AND READ THE NEXT ONE!" Harry yelled. "Look Harry," Ron said, "I don't need this junk, besides you always told me to stand there and look cool." "

I was talking to your bothers Fred and George that time." Harry corrected "Oh." Ron signed "Now read the next one," Harry said impatiently.

"Fine" Ron, said "3. If you think this is stupid how's about a bet." Ron read "Well what do you say?" asked Harry "Ok." Ron signed. "Alright," Harry said "I bet you can win Hermione's Heart and if I'm wrong....."

"You confess that you're madly in love with Draco Malfoy!" Ron Interrupted "unfair!!!!" Harry scowled and then settled down "well then if I'm right you go out with Hermione and then confess your love for her, deal?" "

Deal." Ron agreed. "Ok then" said Harry A/N: And that my dear people, is the end of the chapter. I thank you. If you want to see what happens next, DUH!! Read they next chapter.


	2. JerkyBoyJosh and JealousRon

Ch.2

While Harry and Ron were walking down the hall Hermione and josh walking down the hall in front of them

"Ron hide" said Harry hurriedly as he pulled Ron into corridor as they just going by it.

"Ooooh it's makes me so angry that Hermione is going out with stupid git Josh!" Ron said angrily. "Shhh I listening to what they're saying!" hushed Harry.

"So Hermione. No one treats you like I do right "? Asked Josh

"right least you don't treat me like Ron does" said Hermione.

"Ron? Don't tell me you know him" said Josh

"Know Him? Did I say that? No I've just seen him," Hermione said quickly.

Ron mouth fell open and Harry push it back up. "I don't- she acted as if she didn't know me" said Ron "

Duh" Harry said

"Harry confess that you're madly in love in Draco." Ron demanded.

"WHAT? The bet's not over, Ron you can't just give up you've got fight, fight to win her." Harry exclaimed.

"Well what am I suppose to do Mr.- Brain's-of-the-outfit?" asked Ron "Ask yourself that" Harry said "I'm gonna get to class."

Ron sat there for a moment. Just then Hermione came around the corner

"Hi Ron" Said Hermione.

Ron ignored her

"hey what's up?" asked Hermione

"Huh? What? I thought I heard a former friend" Ron said he cupped asked Ron teasingly

"Oh, here we go again, just like when I was with Viktor." Hermione said "You know Ron sometimes you can be such a jerk! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you were jealous" Hermione exclaimed and walked off.

Ron got up and caught up with her "JEALOUS?!?! I'M NOT JEALOUS" yelled Ron

"OH YEAH? THEN WHAT ARE YOU?!!!!!" Hermione yelled back "I don't know" Ron whispered

"Tst from the moment I met you I knew you a selfish git." Hermione name called

"Well for your F.Y.I Josh is a pathetic loser" Ron exclaimed. Hermione's face was red with furry and slapped Ron across his face and Ran away bursting into tears. Just as Harry came around the corner.

"Wow what happen to you?" asked Harry looking surprise

"I don't want to talk about it" Ron mumbled

A/N whoa, ok lets settle down and review the important information. Ron is a big doofus, Hermione's going out with jerky-boy-josh. And Ron is feeling bit jealous. What will happen next people? Tune in, whenever I update my fic!


	3. Ridiculous Duels

Ch.3

" I am so stupid." said Ron

"Tell me about it." Harry said

"SHUT UP!!!!" Ron yelled

"Okay," Harry said calmly "look Ron, what happened?"

"I got in a fight with Hermione" growled Ron.

"Go on." said Harry

"And she slapped me on the face and took off" Ron concluded

"well that explains the red mark your face" said Harry "what are ya gonna to do? Asked Harry

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do". Said Ron "I'm gonna make Hermione the laughing stock of the school" Ron slyly.

"RON!! You can't do that she's your friend" Harry exclaimed

"Not any more" Ron murmured

"Oh poor Ronny-kins, Fight the girl, lose the girl, fight the tears because you lost the girl..... well you get what I'm saying." said Harry

"come on Harry, It's time for lunch"

At lunch that afternoon Harry had to sit between Ron and Hermione to keep them from getting into fights "this is ridiculous, Ron and Hermione are best friends they shouldn't be fighting" Harry said in his head

"Harry tell Hermione she's a stupid ,dumb, preppy prat" said Ron. Harry shifted his body to Hermione "Ron said you were a stupid, dumb preppy prat." Said Harry

"well tell Ron that he's a jealous hand-me-down slimy freak" Said Hermione

Harry shifted back to Ron "Hermione said you were a jealous hand-me-down slimy freak" said Harry

"Harry, tell Hermione I challenge her to a duel if I win she has to dump josh and if she wins she gets to keep josh" said Ron.

Again Harry shifted his body to Hermione "Ron challenges you a duel if Ron Wins you have to dump josh and If you win you get to keep josh" Harry explained

"tell him I accepted his challenge" said Hermione

"Hermione accepts" said Harry

"good" Ron said as he rubbed his hands together.

The next day Ron and Hermione were having the duel.

"Weasley goes first" said professor snape.

"ready to lose Granger?" asked Ron

"in your dreams you slimy git" Said Hermione A/N: ooooh jeez harsh huh?

Ron flicked his wand. A purple blaze of light shot at Hermione, which only made Hermione's hair darker.

"What did you do to her? Harry questioned "I made her hair more wintery" replied Ron.

"I'M NOT A WINTER I'M A SUMMER!!!!!" yelled Hermione With a flicked her wand and a blue light shot out her wand and changed Ron into a baby "you're such a mamma's boy" Hermione teased

"I am not!!" Ron protested

"STOP THIS" Harry yelled as he jump up dueling board "this is ridiculous you two are best friends that's why you chose each other over every one in the world and if you had to, I bet you choose each other all over again" Harry said in one breath  
  
A/N: whoa, Harry just made really good point there. And Ron and Hermione seem to be "stupefied" he-he get it? Stupefy? He-he bad joke huh?


	4. Harry Potter's Preparations

Ch.4

The whole school was stunned and the duel was called off thanks to Harry's, good, but rude point, and that night at dinner Ron and Hermione still fighting even though they both knew that what Harry said was right.

"Okay, are you guys STILL denying that I'm right and that you're wrong?" asked Harry

"DUH!!" Ron and Hermione said at same time.

"OKAY!!!! Just asking, sheesh" said Harry "come on Ron you believe me right? Please? With caldron cakes on top?" Harry said he quivered his lower lip

"not this time" replied Ron, Harry turn body to toward Hermione

"Hermione do you believe me?" asked Harry timidly

"Why would I trust guy whose friends with my enemy?" Asked Hermione

"GYAH!!!! You guys are hopeless". Harry got up and stormed off in to the Gryiffendor common room "this is ridiculous". Said Harry "How many times did I say: "this is ridiculous?" Three or four times I bet" Harry said "THE BET"!! I just remembered! I'd got get those two together or I have to confess that I'm madly in love with Draco Malfoy! , Which I'm not!" Gasped Harry  
  
Just then Ron and Hermione came in still fighting.

"well I'm not talking to you" Ron said as they walked pass Harry hardly noticing him.

"Well I'm not talking to you either," said Hermione

"Fine" said Ron and stomped up the stairs and took a left to boy's dorm.

Hermione followed, but took a right to girls dorm slammed the door.

Harry winced "Jeez I got to get those two together some how" said Harry "I've got it!" Harry went to Hermione

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed "could I see you for a second" asked Harry

"Is this about, Ron?" Questioned Hermione.

"Not at all, just come on," Harry said impatiently.

"Ok fine." Hermione sighed she walked out of the girls dorm.

"You know there's a new bookstore in Honeydukes, it has the books that you've always wanted" said Harry.

"Really?" asked Hermione

"Yeah you might want to go there at 8:00" said Harry

"Okay" said Hermione looking very excited

"Alright then" said Harry as Hermione took off. Harry went to Ron "Ron!! We're out of chocolate frogs! Harry exclaimed.

"I just bought 100 a yesterday" Ron said,

"You ate them all, remember? Said Harry

"Oh right" Ron said "go to Honeydukes at 8:00". Said Harry "Okay". said Ron.


	5. Short Incidents in Hogsmeade

Ch. 5

So Ron and Hermione came to Honeydukes, except Hermione came with Josh. When Ron saw them together, boy was he ever-furious

"WHAT THE BROOMSTICKS ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM !?!?!?!" asked Ron bursting into outrage.

"He's my boyfriend, Ron, got a problem with that?" Asked Hermione

"JOSH, GET AWAY FROM HER" Ron shouted at Josh.

"That a threat?" asked Josh slyly.

"Lets just say that it's more then a threat it's a name for a little boy named jerky-boy-josh" Ron teased. Hermione got between Ron and Josh.

"STOP THIS!!" Hermione exclaimed "why are you guys doing this?" Hermione question "Ron why are being so selfish? You are suppose be best friend" Hermione pointed out.

"Oh yeah? well I heard about you talking about me when you were walking with josh" Ron said.

"You did?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah and how you said that you didn't know me you've just seen me around" Ron concluded

"You heard all that?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Ron can I talk to you for a second?" asked Hermione

A/N: MU-HA-HA-HA-HA CLIFF HINGER!!!!!!


	6. When Ron Can Be Nice

Ch. 6

"What this all about?" asked Ron

"At least you could be a bit nicer to Josh" said Hermione

"how am I suppose to be nice to Josh, when he's mean to me!" Said Ron.

"Ron you're impossible, just impossible" Hermione said and with that Hermione walked up to Josh, took his hand and said "Come on Josh lets get out of here" and they walked off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron shouted and slammed his foot on the wall next to him "OUCH!!!!!!" Ron yelled.

"That's gotta hurt" said a voice. Ron turned around it was Harry.

"Harry how long have you been standing there?" asked Ron

"ummmmmmmmm..................15 minutes or more probably" Harry said.

"How much did you hear?" asked Ron

"nothing important, just a Boyfriend/girlfriend thing and something about you should be nicer to Josh." Harry concluded.

Ron sighed, "well we best be getting off to bed, it's getting late." That night Ron dreamed something had happened to Hermione! In this dream he saw Hermione with josh. He was dragging her into the dark forest!

"NO STOP THIS, JOSH!!! Hermione shouted struggling to get out of his grasp. "RON HELP ME!" Ron woke up in a fight and cold sweat on his forehead.

"HERMIONE!!!!" Ron yelled. He looked out window, it was just like in his dream Hermione was being dragged into the dark forest! Ron, being very stupid, jumped out the window and landed on his feet. He ran after Josh...but it was too late Hermione and Josh were gone.

A/N: MU-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! EVIL CLIFFHINGER!!! (Devilish laugh)


	7. This is Getting Ridiculous

Ch. 7 -THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS -

Ron knew he had to save Hermione, but how? "There are SPIDERS!!! In there!" Ron said remembering the 2nd year when he and Harry went in there to find out about Hagrid's past. Ron was really freaking out. "Shut up!!!" Ron said to himself. It's time to over come your fears." Ron said in his mind. "Even if there is spiders in there." Ron shuddered as snow piled on his head from overhead clouds, as it was wintertime.

Ron charged into the dark forest climbing over twisted branches, twigs, and bushes. Until Ron came into a clearing. He dove into a bush so he could not be seen. Ron saw Hermione tied to a tree.

"LET ME GO YOU PRAT!!!!!" Hermione shouted at Josh.

"Ummmmm...let's think about this...no" Josh said with a devilish laugh. "Master, she's here" Josh hissed it was almost like he was a parsletongue.

"Wait if he's in Hufflepuff then why is a parseltongue?" Ron thought. Just then a dark figure came out of hiding. It was Voldemort! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed.

"What-what...?" Hermione looked over at Ron. "What are you doing here?!" she shrieked.

"Well, if you don't WANT me to save you..." Ron grinned and pretended to start walking away.

"Ok, ok, ok! I actually WANT you to save me from this horrible, despicable, deceiving boy who should go stick his head in a-"

"HEY!" Josh clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth. "Don't you dare talk about me like that!" Josh looked over at Voldemort.

"So admit it!" Ron said. "You don't want everyone to know that you should stick your head in a toilet and flush-"

"No, don't Ron!" hissed Hermione. "Don't provoke-"

"CRUC- crush- crucy- lucy- monkey..." Josh stumbled over the unforgivable curse, and Ron shook his head. "Holy Quidditch, you dated a guy who was more dumber then me?"

"That's redundant." Hermione snapped. "Not that I care now, or anything." She added quickly.

Voldemort shook his head, cursed, and raised his wand high into the air. "This is ridiculous, you good-for-nothing fool! CRUCIO!"

Ron instantly felt as though a million knives were striking him.

"RON! NO!" Hermione screamed, struggling to get loose from the ropes that tied her to the tree.

Suddenly, a figure immerged from the distance. There was Ginny, holding a moaning Harry with a broken leg.

"I TRIED to go save you, but I tripped over a log and broke my leg." Harry moaned and clutched his leg.

Ginny shook her head and slapped a bandage over his mouth and hissed "Shut up! Are you TRYING to get caught?" she pulled out her wand and muttered "so much for the boy who lived saving the day."

"Yeah, well..." Harry attempted to pull off the bandage, but then Ginny kicked his leg.

"This is getting ridiculous." Muttered Ginny.

Just then, Luna Lovegood appeared from behind them, holding mistletoe at her side and a potion bottle filled with a clear liquid, smiling secretively at the bottle.

Suddenly, before Hermione and Ron could react to the sudden appearances, there came a piercing scream.

A girl with blonde hair and blonde highlights (A/N: gee, this girl is DITZY), LUMPS of pink eyeshadow, black eyelashes that clumped together, 20 minutes of nauseating strawberry-scented lipstick, and a plastic pink skirt that practically showed her butt, and to top it all off, a BRIGHT PINK Britney Spears tank top that had a way too low cleavage appeared. (Beta/N: I think I'm going to throw up.)

"YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME?!" she shrieked. "I mean, you date almost every girl you tie up, except for me, because I'm paying you sweetie, and now YOU CHEAT ON ME?!"

"No, baby, this is NOT what it looks like!" yelled Josh.

"Yes, it is!" proclaimed Hermione, struggling to help Ron who was lying there in CRUCIAL (2Beta/N: hahahahaha) pain and confusion.

"That's it, Josh, we are so through!" 'Baby' (Beta/N: Well, what else are we supposed to call her?) shrieked. "And you can have that geeky bushy- haired squirrel!"

"I don't want him!" Hermione yelled.

"Well, have him!" 'Baby' turned around and proclaimed. "Because I'm the hottest girl around and you have to do what I say!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" (Beta/N: This is fun...)

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Harry tried to crawl away with a broken leg while covering his ears. Ginny spun around.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!"

Voldemort and Josh exchanged glances at the pair of shrieking girls, and Josh crept up slowly behind Harry


	8. All Star Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize in the fanfiction. (This goes for all the chapters that I missed putting in the disclaimer.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 8

Ron saw what Josh was doing and felt petrified. He was about to scream, but then remembered what happened the last time that he screamed when he was scared, and that didn't work out very well, did it? He had to think of some way to get Harry's attention before it was too late, and possibly Hermione's. Where WAS Ginny, anyway?

Suddenly, he thought of a muggle song that was called, 'All Star' by Smash Mouth that he had heard on his dad's old-um...um...whatever, muggle music box thing. He started to sing the song in a desperate attempt to push Josh's attention away from Harry. "

SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME! I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED! SHE WAS LOOKING KIND OF DUMB WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB IN THE SHAPE OF AN "L" ON HER FOREHEAD!"

Harry, Ginny, Luna and even tree-tied Hermione caught on to what Ron was doing and started singing very loudly. It sounded like a hundred screaming monkeys. They even started dancing from side to side like Ron, except for Hermione of course.

"WELL THE YEARS START COMING AND THEY DON'T STOP COMING! FED TO THE RULES AND I HIT THE GROUND RUNNING! DIDN'T MAKE SENSE NOT TO LIVE FOR FUN! YOUR BRAIN GETS SMART BUT YOUR HEAD GETS DUMB!"

Ron 'accidentally' knocked into Baby and she fell into the lake, shrieking

"Ahh! My hair! My CLOTHES!" She flailed her arms wildly, still trying to keep her clothes and head dry, but failed and sunk into the water, shrieking, "There's a squid! Like, a giant squid! I'm gonna die!"

"No kidding." muttered Hermione, still tied to the tree. Everyone nodded in agreement and continued singing.

"SO MUCH TO DO SO MUCH TO SEE SO WHAT'S WRONG WITH TAKING THE BACK STREETS? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW IF YOU DON'T GO! YOU NEVER SHINE IF YOU DON'T GLOW! HEY NOW, YOU'RE AN ALL STAR, GET YOUR GAME ON, GO PLAY! HEY NOW, YOU'RE A ROCK STAR, GET YOUR SHOW ON, GET PAID! AND ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GOLD! ONLY SHOOTING STARS BREAK THE MODE! IT'S A COOL PLACE AND THEY SAY IT GETS COLDER! YOU'RE BUNDLED UP NOW BUT WAIT UNTIL YOU GET OLDER!"

For a brief moment, 'Baby' surfaced the water. "I'm so cold!" she shrieked, before sinking down again.

"BUT THE METEOR MEN BEG TO DIFFER JUDGING BY THE HOLE IN THE SATELLITE PICTURE! THE ICE WE SKATE IS GETTING PRETTY THIN THE WATERS GETTING WARM SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL SWIM!"

"Not true, and I don't know how to!" came again from the lake.

"MY WORLD'S ON FIRE, HOW ABOUT YOURS? THAT'S THE WAY I LIKE IT AND I NEVER GET BORED! HEY NOW, YOU'RE AN ALL STAR, GET YOUR GAME ON, GO PLAY! HEY NOW, YOU'RE A ROCK STAR, GET YOUR SHOW ON, GET PAID! AND ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GOLD! ONLY SHOOTING STARS BREAK THE MODE! HEY NOW, YOU'RE AN ALL STAR, GET YOUR GAME ON, GO PLAY! HEY NOW, YOU'RE A ROCK STAR, GET YOUR SHOW ON, GET PAID! AND ALL THAT GLITTERS IS GOLD! ONLY SHOOTING STARS BREAK THE MODE!

Voldemort was moaning and cursing as the song went on and on.

Josh was screaming out into the water. "NO, BABY, NO!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, get over it, kid." Ginny said shaking her head. "You're no better then the ferret."

Luna (Beta/N: remember her?) smiled. "Lovely singing." Then, discreetly, she headed back to Hogwarts, than returned.

With Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled softly at the site of everyone (besides Hermione, who was tapping her foot to the rhythm and humming while trying to get untied) dancing. "And this is in favor, I'm sure, of Miss Lovegood, who has been kind enough to bring me to this spectacular performance." Dumbledore turned slowly and looked at Voldemort.

They looked at each other. The singing stopped.

"So we meet again, Tom." And they were stuck in a staring contest.

"You take him down, Albus!" Luna looked hard at Voldemort as she rang her quiet cheer for Professor Dumbledore. (Beta/N: Remember, Luna only calls people by their last name if she doesn't like them?)

Then Dumbledore turned his gaze to Josh. "I am not surprised to see you here, Mr. Stone." (A/N: That's his last name.)

"However. May I inquire on why you happen to be here, Mr. Stone?"

Josh opened his mouth and closed it, then opened it again and cackled. "I'll never tell you, you old crazy man! You'll never know! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luna leered at Josh. "Don't you dare call him that!"

Ron walked over, face-to-face with Josh. "Or things will be very uncomfortable for you."

Luna shook her head at Ron. "I have to do this on my own. Mother would have. Thank you anyways, Ronald." Ron stepped back, puzzled. Luna smiled at Josh. "Oh, the things you have encountered. Sometimes, it's easier to release things if you tell the truth. Open up."

Josh's jaw fell open, shocked. Who was this 'weird' girl?

Luna grinned and poured half the bottle of Veritaserum in his mouth and put the bottle back into her pocket.

Josh spilled the beans.

"I sleep with a stuffed animal unicorn at nighttime, because I'm missing my girlfriend. And one time when I was five, I puked on my Mommy's dress and..."

"Get to the point, Jerky Boy!" Ron said, disgustedly. "Or should I say Unicorn boy? Unicorn-Beef-Jerky boy!"

He went onto the point. Dumbledore took Voldemort and Josh away. Luna and Ginny exchanged glances and grinned.

"Your turn, Ronald and Hermione."

"What?! My turn for what?!" Ron asked, confused.

"Well, first of all, you might want to untie Hermione from the tree." Ginny said pointedly.

"Thank you!" Hermione called from the tree.

"Hermione! Right!" Ron ran over to the tree and untied Hermione.

Meanwhile, Luna and Ginny silently poured the Veritaserum into two cans of Coke. "To celebrate!" Ginny handed them the coke.

Ron gulped it down in one swallow, and Hermione sipped it slowly, to be polite.

Luna pulled mistletoe out of her pocket and discreetly hung it from a tree.  
  
Ron's eyes bulged. Hermione gasped.

"Well Ron" Harry said "looks like I won the bet now confess you're in love with her" Ron gulped "okay look Hermione I love you"

Ron blurted out and kissed her.

Hermione kissed him back.

Everyone gasped.

"Okay, okay, okay" Harry said "break it up"

Ron stopped kissing Hermione "ooh Harry you just need a girlfriend" Ron said

"no I don't" Harry said back. But indeed he does.

A/N so what did you think?


End file.
